Chronicles Book One: Kronos
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: Time has past since the digimon returned to the Tamers. A cry of help from their own world forces them to leave again, leaving the Tamers alone, though with means of communication. While diplomatic relationships and contracts are formed between humans and digimon, a storm like no one has ever seen is approaching. Will the Tamers be ready? Or will our world like we know it end?


**Chronicles**

**Book One: Kronos**

Welcome everyone to the first installment of my new Digimon Series called 'Chronicles'.

This time it's a first for me, since this will be a Send-In OC Story!

More Information about that can be found in the Author's Note at the end of this chapter, which serves as the Prologue.

The Story will take place in an AU Version of the Tamers Universe. Characters may be OOC.  
Two different plots will be running in here, though they eventually will combine into one in an later installment.

So R 'n R please, and enjoy:

**Chronicles**

**Kronos**

**Prologue: Let me tell you what happened before...**

* * *

_Unknown Time, unknown Place_

"Hi. They call me Knight. I am a human and one of the Top-Seven Agents of Echelon, the organization that currently tries to safe the earth from the crazy going Kronos freaks. I'm ranked a Royal, and that has a reason. You must know, all Echelon members are partnered to the artificial creatures you may know as _Digimon_. It often doesn't become clear at first, but once you find out, that your partner is one of the _Royal Knights_, and your skills match the expectations, you'll become a Royal, here. But, for now, that's not really important. If you can talk to me right now, that means that I am unconscious, and my mind currently is not in my body. I don't know where exactly this place is, but among our people, we just call it _Dreamland_. Well... that you are here, means you are unconscious now as well. Scary, right? Meeting a bodiless voice in a place you never saw before, telling you things that you cannot really believe. Okay, I get it, you're just confused. So... knowing that we'll spend quite some time here, before we regain consciousness, how about I tell you how I got here? Where do I start... Hmmm... Best I'll tell you the last I can remember right now."

* * *

_Uraga Channel South of Tokyo Bay, Japan_

_23rd of November 2016, 10:34AM Japanese Standard Time(JST) _

The sun was shining down brightly and warm onto the three remaining sapphire blue assault ships of the Echelon Navy, as they made their way through the Uraga Channel towards Tokyo Bay. From far ahead of them, stationed in Tokyo and the surroundings of it, troops of both Kronos and Eclipse fired their weapons at the ships, causing the sea around them to be hell itself. Explosions and water fountains could be seen everywhere, occasionally interrupted by boiling spots in the sea, where the shots of plasma or laser cannons had hit the surface of the water.

Even further ahead, at the shores of Tokyo Bay, the men and women inside the assault ships could hear gunfire, and screams. The first two waves had landed under heavy casualties already, and now had to hold several, tiny beachheads while also having to push back the defenders and disable the the coastal artillery. Unfortunately, so far the attackers hadn't been capable of doing so, losing more and more troops every passing minute. Most-likely, this was because both Kronos and Eclipse, were high-tech organizations, with superior weapon and armor technology. The casual firearms of the marines attacking simply didn't have enough power to penetrate the armors of most of their enemies, while their bulletproofed vests provided no protection against the energy based weapons of Kronos or Eclipse.

With other words, it was a pretty unbalanced fight for the attackers, but the tables could be about to turn. Aboard each of the three approaching assault ships, every single one carrying forty armed men or women, eight men and women, clad in sapphire blue armor were. Twenty-four members of Echelon had been able to join the third wave of the assault, all of them bearing at least one advanced laser weapon with them. They had the best chance of doing some sort of damage against Kronos and Eclipse, since Echelon was the last of three organizations possessed superior technology.

On the ship in the middle, the eight Echelons looked straight ahead, their expressions hidden beneath their helmets. One of them, though, looked differently. It was a male, and his armor had several decorations. At first, there was to say that it looked somewhat bulkier than the armor the seven others wore. The left shoulder guard had a small golden crown it, and the back and front of the chest showed a crimson red sword pointing down, with two hands gripping the hilt. Usually, members of Echelon never showed which rank they held, but seven of them, were different. Echelons Top-Agents, the 'Royals' all had a golden crown on their shoulder, and some sort of 'Crest' on the chest, which usually suited their Call-name, or came close to be related to them. In this case, the crimson sword was the Crest of Royal 04, Call-name 'Knight'.

He turned, looking at the marines and his squad, sighing. None of them was ready for something like this, that was for sure. Even worse in his eyes, was the fact that the marines in here all were from different nations. The last free Nations of planet earth had allied themselves with Echelon in order to fight back the increasing Kronos threat. But right now, all the twenty and five year old Japanese could see, where men and women scared to death, and not even capable of talking to each other. Usually. A smile crept onto his face beneath the helmet, as an old-looking American Sergeant yelled at them to remain calm. Even under such circumstance, the discipline didn't falter, that was made sure of by the Sarge. Again, Knight wondered how old that man really was. While he claimed to be in his late thirties, to Knight and pretty much everyone else, that guy looked like he fought at Operation Overlord. Turning his head again to look back forward, he suppressed a chuckle, focusing on the next barrage the enemy had let at them.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and screams to their right, and they looked there, horrified by the sight of the burning and sinking sister-ship 'Uranus', unable to do anything as they watched their friends and comrades die in the flames. A few cursed and cried, but stopped as the Sarge barked at them, both thankful and angered that the man hid his feelings well enough to distract them from such a horrifying event.

"Landing in Two." an electric voice sounded in the last two assault ships, and Knight sighed again.

"Listen up, Echelon!" he said loud enough for his seven comrades to hear. "Once we reach the shore and this flap drops to the ground, you run towards the next possible cover as fast as you can, understood? Don't any of you dare die on me here!"

After receiving a couple of nods, he took one deep breath, and then they felt the impact of the ship on the shore... the flap dropped.

"MOVE!" it sounded on both ships, as eighty men and women charged out of the vessels, directly into the hell before them.

From several hundred weapons, fire was opened on them, and grenades and other explosives rained down on them all the way to the safe zone, which was nothing more than a small area with barely enough cover. Explosions and cries of pain filled the air, almost outmatching the sounds of gunfire, as they all approached the 'trench' called area.

Knight had taken several hits on his way there, and was breathing hard as he dropped into the cover, closing his eyes for a second. He heard someone drop down next to him and didn't have to look to know it was the Sarge. Turning to lie on his back and watch the others approach, Knight's eyes widened at the sight before him, and looked at the man next to him for approval. With a sad nod, the man confirmed his thoughts, and the Royal gulped hard, trying to calm his breath as he activated the com-link. "Knight for Carrier. Wave three landed... Two survivors."

The young man didn't hear the reply from the Carrier, as an explosive went down close to the men, and knocked them into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Unknown Time, unknown Place_

"Pretty rough, right? So yeah... that is the last I can remember before appearing here. But of course, that is not even all. Let me tell you what happened before..."

* * *

_Unknown Time, unknown digital Place_

"Hello! Wow! I didn't think there would be someone else here! Does that mean you are dead to? Oh... wait! I am not dead! Hmm... you are partnered to a human as well, right? What's your name? I'm the fourth in command of the Royal Knights! Doesn't sound to impressive? What does impressive even mean? Anyway! I am Gallantmon! Or, right now, Guilmon. I know a way to let the time go by faster! I'll tell you how I got here!"

* * *

_The Dragon's Keep, Last free Sector of the Digital World_

_23rd of November 2016, 9:44AM Japanese Standard Time(JST)_

His breath was going ragged, as he looked around the keep and the town around it. Everything was burning, screaming Digimon trying to run for their lives, but getting killed by the attacking demonic army sooner or later. Only a few brave mon remained to aid him, the Protector of this Sector of the digital World, and those who he considered close friends, were holding key-points of the town against the enemy.

The fight was everything but in their favor. Down below, he saw the silver-haired Shamaness Sakuyamon desperately trying to fight of another humanoid digimon, which wore a coat and had a long beard. It was Barbamon, Lord of Greed, who was battling the female there, laughing every time his 'Dark Inferno' dissipated her 'Crystal Sphere'. Barbamon had forced the Shamaness into defense long ago, and merely was playing with the God-Man Mega.

To his right, a barely clothed woman, with a claw as her right arm, and bat-like wings protruding from his back, was circling around a tall figure that looked like an biker, clad in leather, a tail twitching nervously behind him as the shotguns he held followed every move of the female. Clawed hands gripped the shotguns known as Berenja's tightly, pulling the trigger every now and then as the owner let out a frustrated growl. "'OLD STILL FOR A MOMENT WON'T 'YA!" He yelled, receiving only giggles from the female. He, was Beelzemon, Lord of Gluttony, who fought on the side of the free digimon here, and his opponent was Lilithmon, Lady of Lust, and like Barbamon and Beelzemon, she too was one of the Seven Demon Lords.

Outside the walls, which still were under attack by the enemy's artillery, consisting of several SkullGreymon and Diaboromon, a giant green Robot was fighting a large, horned demon with huge wings and claws. Chains were wrapped around its body, as both exchanged punshes, the demon seemingly winning. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, BELPHEMON?!" the demon yelled at the Robot known as MegaGargomon, as it punched the robot, forcing him to stumble backwards. Belphemon was the Lord of Sloth, one of the Seven Demon Lords as well.

Somewhere in the distance, a lot of cursing yelling and explosions could be heard. That was, where another of his friends, Cyberdramon, was fighting against the Demon Lord of Wrath, Deamon. Strangely the ultimate dragon-android had refused to digivolve to his mega level Justimon for this fight, and he thought that to be a problem should Deamon turn out to be as strong as he thought him to be. Cyberdramon was strong as well, even strong enough to take out Mega-Level Digimon, he didn't doubt that, but a Demon Lord was another league.

The sound of a hissing reptile caught his attention, as he saw the Sea Beast Leviamon of Envy fighting the huge android HighAndromon, who desperately tried to evade the Lord's strong attacks while calculating the best way to counter the Demon Lord. At his side was the small purple fairy known as MarineAngemon. A rather weak mega, but still a mega.

That left only one of his closer friends, that he hadn't seen. Calumon. The small white digimon with big ears had disappeared somewhere during the battle, and he didn't have the time to check on the little guy, since he currently was occupied with dodging, blocking and parrying the attacks of the enemy leader.

Steering his gaze back to his own opponent, golden eyes narrowed on the being in front of him. Half angel, half demon. That was, what Lucemon looked like. The Lord of Pride counted among the most powerful digimon to ever exist, and was the leader of the Seven Demon Lords. Minus Beelzemon, that was, as the Lord of Gluttony didn't want to be a 'bad' guy anymore, and decided to join the free digimon.

"What is the matter, oh Royal one?" Lucemon teased his enemy. "You don't like what you see down there, right? Your friends, fighting and dying, and you being held here because until my death, you won't go anywhere... Must be a pretty depressing thought, to never see them alive again."

Again, golden eyes narrowed on the Ultimate. "Lucemon! I am a Royal Knight and a Fighter for Freedom and Justice! No longer will you and your bunch of evil followers harm the digital World, for I, Gallantmon Crimson Mode shall stop you!" The crimson and golden armored knight digimon shouted, ignoring the pain in his ragged looking angelic wings.

That only caused the demon to laugh. "You? Defeating me? There is no way you could archive that! Omnimon tried, and died, Alphamon tried, and died... Even your FOUNDER tried, and died!"

The holy knight didn't even hear half of it as a high-pitched scream reached his ears. Eyes widening, he looked down into the town, yelling on top of his lungs. "SAKUYAMON!" He saw the Shamaness sink to the ground, with Barbamon laughing darkly.

An enraged battle-cry left the knight's throat, just before his eyes widened in realization again. _'Paradise Lost Punch!'_ Lucemon said calmly, unleashing several powerful blows, which the mega found himself unable to block. He groaned in pain, as he broke out of Lucemon's hold on him, just as the foe wanted to send him into the ground. His right arm pulled back Gungnir, his Divine Spear, as it now was Gallantmon's turn to fight back. _'FINAL JUSTICE!'_

A strong beam of divine energy shot from the spear towards Lucemon, who merely smirked. _'Grand Cross.'_

Two insanely powerful attacks, clashing against each other. For one moment, it looked like the mega would remain victorious, but then, the Cross broke through. He gasped, as the blow knocked all breath out of him, and send him straight into the keep's tower behind Gallantmon. The knight screamed in pain from the attack and the impact of his weakened wings against the walls as he broke through them, crashing through the interior and finally coming to a rest at the opposite side of the tower, unconscious.

* * *

_Unknown Time, unknown digital Place_

"And that is how I got here... I have to get back to help my friends, but I know this place won't let me go for a while, so... Let me tell you what happened before..."

* * *

Finally!

Well, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue so far, though in my own opinion, the second half didn't turn out quite as good as I wanted it to be, so I may edit that later.

But for now, I promised you guys to tell you more about your Send-In OC's, right?

Okay, it's pretty much like this:

I need six other OC's, who would apply for the 'Good' guys (Echelon), and are partnered with Royal Knights.

Other than that, I will take several OC's for both Eclipse and Kronos.

Bear in mind, that Eclipse is not actually evil. They are simple mercenaries, who fight for those who pay the most.

Kronos, is as you may already have noticed, the evil Organization here, and quite a powerhouse.

But of course, you also can create Tamers that aren't part of any organization, though I would like you to tell me for which side you want them to fight. If you don't do that, I'll side OC's with demon digimon with the Demon Lords and Kronos, while most of the others will wander into the light.

Last but not least: You don't need to have a Digimon Partner, or be partnered to a Human.

Well, so now, you only need little more, which would be the OC Sheet, right?

_**OC (If Digimon only, leave human part blank. Human only: Other way round)**_

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Organization (Humans: Echelon, Eclipse, Kronos, Free. Digimon: Free Digimon, Demon Lord Army):**

**D-Arc Color/Design:**

**Other:**

**Digimon Partner (optional):**

**Partner Evolution Line:**

**Partner Personality:**

**Partner Other:**

_**Digimon OC (For FANMADE Digimon)**_

**Name:**

**Level:**

**Attribute:**

**Type:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio/Other:**

**Digivoltion-line:**

**Attacks:**

Okay, this just leaves me with saying the following:

Send your OC's via PM 'cause a Review is not the right place for that. Any OC's being posted in the Reviews will be ignored.

I hope you enjoyed the Prologue of:

**Chronicles**

**Book One: Kronos**

See you soon with the first chapter of the Story!

_Your TeutonicGuardian_


End file.
